


Restless morning

by amamiya_toki



Series: Omurice, Tabasco, and Beer [2]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Paizuri, Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: It's finally the weekend, and with no assignments to do or shifts at his part-time job, Tenn intends to spend his morning sleeping in. However, it seems that his older sister Riku had plans for him for that day that start first thing in the morning, right when he wakes up.Based off Nezu Dango's older sister Riku and younger brother Tenn idea.





	Restless morning

**Author's Note:**

> Nezu came up with the AU and title; I wanted to do more since the idea was fantastic but I'm trying not to start anything big while working on "Song of the Sun". 
> 
> Note that in this AU, Riku and Tenn are siblings who are five years apart but share the same birthday. Riku here is 24 and a working adult while Tenn is 19 and in university.

It was tough being a college student. 

That was the conclusion that Nanase Tenn, nineteen years of age, concluded as he collapsed onto his bed. It may only be his first year in university, but the amount of schoolwork was vastly different from what he had expected. That, combined with his part-time job and having to do most of the cooking and cleaning in exchange for his room and board, made him completely worn out. 

However, the first bout was finally over, and he could finally get some well-deserved rest. It was long past midnight, and he could barely be bothered with taking a bath when he was this exhausted. He had the whole weekend free, so he could do what he wanted as he wished. 

Closing his eyes, he let his consciousness slip away and entered a deep sleep. 

When he woke up, still half-asleep, the sun had already risen high into the sky. He raised one arm lazily to shield his eyes from the bright rays, cursing himself for not closing the curtains before he slept. However, that could not be the explanation for why his body was feeling so hot. He pondered over it for a minute, only realising what the reason was when he felt a strange sensation stemming from his crotch. 

It was like he was being enveloped in a gentle warmth… one that was squishy and kind of soft. It was an oddly familiar feeling, one that he felt that he should know very well. Despite it being the first time he was feeling something like that with that organ, he felt that his guess may be right. 

But whatever it was, he knew that the cause can only be attributed to only one person: the other inhabitant of this apartment. 

"What are you doing, Riku-nee?" His voice was dry and raspy, which was expected as he had just woken up. 

Lifting his body to try to sit up, he was finally able to see what was going on. 

His blanket was not the only thing that had been discarded aside to one corner of the bed; the pants that he wore yesterday, as well as his briefs, were as well. That meant that his bottom half was completely naked. Not only that, his legs were spread wide apart and his older sister was there, lying on her stomach between them. 

However, the one thing that stood out to him was the fact that she had his erection sandwiched right between her breasts. 

This would have been an erotic sight to behold if he had not guessed right and was not feeling the lingering exhaustion from the day before. If anything, he was surprised that he was still able to pop a boner despite being so tired and worn out. 

Nanase Riku, realising that he was awake, looked up at him with a smile. "Good morning, Tenn-chan!" 

"Don't good morning me as if nothing is happening. I was asking what you are doing." 

"I came in to check on you right after I woke up. Since you've been coming home really late and such, I couldn't help but be worried. But when I came in I noticed that you… well, got it up in your sleep, so as your big sister I decided to help you a little." 

"With your boobs?" 

"I-I read online that men really like this!" 

Indeed, having his hard dick being enveloped in those huge mounds certainly felt good. The fact that she was still wearing her babydoll kept her ample chest bound together, tightening the space in between them and around him. Compared to being inside of her, the feeling was very different. It was a whole new feeling and experience, and while he does not hate it he would not admit it out loud. If he did, it would be encouraging her to continue doing such things to him when he was unguarded. 

Although, that did not sound like a bad idea… 

"Ah!" He could not hold back a small moan when she started to move her chest up and down his shaft, in the motion of a thrust. "Riku-nee, this…" 

"So? How does it feel?" 

"It feels really good…" 

"Heh… Really?" Ah, that tone. She was teasing him, testing for his reaction as she had her way with him. "Tell me how good?" 

"Do I have to?" 

"Please?" 

She stopped moving her chest, squeezing her breasts to surround the base of his erection. Doing so exposed the head of the hardened length, and she darted her tongue out to lap up the bead of precum that leaked from the silt of the tip. 

To Tenn, it was a major turn on, and he gave into her request. 

"It's like being inside you… but not as hot, not as tight. But there's something comfortable about that warmth and that softness that makes it feel really good… like, it's a feeling you can get hooked on? But because it's not as wet, it'll get a bit uncomfortable later on… I think." 

"Not as wet, huh… maybe I should have brought over some lube…" "

You don't have to use your own. I got some in the drawer. But to be honest, the most amazing about this is the visuals." 

"Visuals?" 

"Having the only woman I ever loved wrap her delectable breasts around my dick and using her hands to move them up and down to give me pleasure… I would have thought that the sight alone would have been enough to make me come." 

"But it's not enough?" 

"Not enough." 

"I see…" 

She seemed upset by that fact, making a face of sorrow as if she was about to cry. Tenn, noticing this, was shocked. 

"You got it wrong, Riku-nee! I wasn't saying that I hate it or that it doesn't feel good!" 

"Then what?" She pouted at him, this time frowning as she got off him, making him wince from her sudden action and the loss of warm around his erection. "More than my boobs, you prefer to cum in that toy of yours, right?" 

Before she could run away to sulk, Tenn caught her by the wrist, pulling her towards him. She lost her balance, but her bottom landed on the bed and she fell with her back against his chest. Seizing the change, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "

Let me go!" She wriggled in protest. 

"Riku-nee, you got it wrong." Tenn sighed, remembering the trouble he had gone through about two years ago when she had found the cock-sleeve his friend and classmate Yaotome Gaku had gifted him for his birthday as a bad joke. 

At that time, Riku had thrown a fit out of jealousy, thinking that he preferred doing it with a mere toy rather than with her. Despite being siblings related by blood, they had already been in a sexual relationship for quite a while. However, he was preparing for college entry exams at that time and was already juggling a part-time job at a nearby cafe to help with the family finances. Due to that, he barely had time to spend with his sister, who also began working. In the end, the misunderstanding got out of hand and she moved out without giving him a chance to explain his side of the matter. 

He was well aware of her habit to jump to the wrong conclusion without learning more about the matter, so he apologised to her. She forgave him after listening to his explanation. 

Since he moved into her apartment, which was close to his campus, they had been getting along well. However, seeing that this incident was happening again, he concluded that him being busy was probably the reason why she had the tendency to be jealous. He would have rebutted that she was a proper adult and should not act this way, but he also took it as a sign of how much she loved him. 

It was so lovable and adorable that it put a smile on his face. 

"Tenn-chan, you're squeezing me too tightly." 

"Ah, I'm sorry. But you're just too cute." 

"Sweet talking me won't change my mood, you know?" 

"Yes yes." That was what she said, but Tenn knew more than anyone else how she liked to be flattered. "Riku-nee, could you do that for me again, and this time go all the way?" 

"By 'that' you mean...?" 

Tenn blinked at her. Did she really want him to say it out loud? "Titty-fucking." 

The word made her blush red. 

"S-Somehow it sounds embarrassing when it comes from your mouth." 

"But Riku-nee, you're the one who started this. So? What will your answer be?" 

"Mmm..." He did not know if she was pretending to think or was really doing it, but he knows that she would never be able to refuse a request from him. "I wonder if I should…" 

Was she expecting him to beg her for it? 

Well, it may not be a bad thing to go along with this. 

He raised his hands, each grabbing one of her breasts. He could feel them clearly through the thin sheer of the babydoll and begun to fondle them. As he groped and teased them, he purposely avoided her nipples, knowing that they were her favourite spots. 

Mustering the sweetest voice he could, he whispered into her ear, speaking in the manner of a child acting spoiled. 

"Say, Riku-nee? Tenn-chan wants Riku-nee to make his little pee-pee feel all good and tingly with Riku-nee's soft, big boobies. Tenn-chan will promise to be a good boy and make Riku-nee feel good too, so, please? Pretty please?" 

"Te-Tenn-chan..." Clearly, it was working, just like a charm. 

"Is that... no good?" 

"O-Of course it's okay!" 

She replied in an outburst, unable to take more of his teasing. She turned around to hug him tightly, pressing her chest against his. Even through the cloth of his sweater and the layers that he wore underneath it, he could feel how fast and hard he had made her heart beat. 

It was his victory, and the thought made him grin. 

"Well then, just wait here. I'll be back soon." 

"Eh? Why?" 

"I came home late last night and didn't have a chance to take a bath or shower before I slept. If I'm going to be doing that kind of thing with you, at least let me be clean first." 

"But I don't want to wait!" 

"No. Hygiene is important. I'm not going to compromise on that. And sulking won't help you this time." 

"Hmph, fine... then I'm getting in with you!" 

"Eh?" 

"I got sweaty from sleeping too, so I might as well take one to freshen up! Come, let's go! We got no time to waste!" 

Well, there goes his plans for sleeping in this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know if I want to continue this... should I?


End file.
